


Begin the Beguine [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Series: Ray K/Stella K Marriage Podfic Triptych [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they dance, Ray and Stella transform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin the Beguine [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Begin the Beguine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156949) by [icepixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie). 



[Click here for link to stream/upload from Box.](https://www.box.com/s/b2tx6eppjnmx4n2t2t36)

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/begin-beguine) Download from the audiofic archive here. Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
